We're Just Friend, Okay!
by LadyKimyung
Summary: Kegagalan cinta menyatukan pertemanan mereka walau dalam waktu singkat. "PERGILAH KALIAN KE NERAKA! DASAR WANITA SIALAN!" Rasanya baru kemarin tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat melupakan kejadian kekasihnya bercumbu mesra dengan pria lain di dalam apartemennya /CHANBAEK/M/ROMANCE/BL
1. Chapter 1

We're Only Friend, Okay?!

Romance and full of drama *  
M *  
ChanBaek *  
BL *  
IF YOU HATE BL OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD TAP CLOSE .  
DON'T BASH, PLAGIAT AND FLAME IT .  
ENJOY READ IT .

.  
~PART 1~ FOR THE FIRST TIME .  
Jepang,

(Chanyeol)  
Ponsel terus saja bergetar di dalam saku tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan rapat begitu saja untuk menjawab telephone yang sudah ia duga. Untuk kali ini saja, Chanyeol berharap kekasihnya ini bisa pengertian terhadapnya sedikit. Bawahannya tampak tidak nyaman dengan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan ponselnya itu. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu setelah berjalan cukup menjauh.

"Oppa, Kau dimana? Filmnya sudah mulai dan aku masih menunggumu di depan teater."

Ya ampun! Soal janji kencan hari ini, Chanyeol hampir lupa. Bawahannya tetap setia menunggu meeting berlanjut tetapi sepertinya meeting sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. "Disini sedang macet tapi sebentar lagi akan sampai. Kau tetap tunggu di depan. Jangan matikan telephonennya."

Memeriksa penampilannya sedikit, kelihatannya celana puntung yang dikenakannya sangat tidak singkron untuk kencannya. Chanyeol memberi kode pada Yesung untuk memberikan celana yang dikenalakannya. Ini gila tapi kedudukannya sangat membantu untuk mengancam Yesung yang sempat tidak setuju dengannya tadi.

Pegawai wanita yang ada disitu hanya melogo dan menyoraki mereka berdua saat saling bertukar celana didepan umum. Diujung telephone, Joy—kekasihnya—tetap mengoceh tidak jelas yang intinya terus memarahinya karena telat datang. Pekerjaan membuat pikiran Chanyeol terlalu fokus hingga melupakan janjinya pada Joy.

Melesat pergi meninggalkan gedung kantornya dengan berlari tanpa menimbulkan deru napas yang mencurigakan. Masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung saja tancap gas tanpa mempedulikan klakson mobil yang hampir ditabrak olehnya.

Jalan kota malam ini cukup ramai tapi tidak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya menembus keramaian. "Sebenarnya kau dimana Oppa? Filmnya pasti bagus dan kita sudah sangat tertinggal."

"Tinggal satu belokan lagi sayang. Kau pakai baju apa?" hampir saja sebuah mobil menghantap kap mobilnya dari arah berlawan tapi beruntung Chanyeol dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Sumpah serapah terus didapatkannya tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak peduli.

"Aku persis di depan teater."

"Terlalu banyak wanita disana. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

Terdengar deru napas kesal. Chanyeol tahu Joy pasti sudah sangat bad mood. "Disini hanya ada aku saja. Sebenarnya kau sudah ada dimana sih?!"

Tepat saat itu, mobil Chanyeol terparkir dengan cukup baik andai saja tong sampah itu tidak diletakkan persis ditempatnya parkir. Melompat turun dari mobil lalu merapikan sedikit tampilan acakan akibat atap mobil yang sengaja terbuka. Kekasihnya hanya menggeleng-geleng mentap tidak percaya dengan keterlambatannya sambil bertolak pinggang.

Sebelum Joy kabur karena marah, Chanyeol menahannya lalu tersenyum kikuk. Memohon maaf hanya dengan senyuman biasanya ampun untuk membuat Joy luluh dan memaafkannya.

"Lepaskan."

"Hei sayang, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol tidak menyangka dengan respon dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kita putus saja."

"Apa?"

"Ya, Kita putus."

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Chanyeol mencerna ucapan Joy yang baru saja terlontar untuknya. Apa yang selama ini ia lakukan, Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa yang pernah ia buat hingga Joy memutuskannya begitu saja. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan lain. Hanya saja aku sudah bosan." Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar jawaban itu.

"Sunggu tidak terduga. Kau membuatku sangat shock."

"Memang begitu adanya."

"Apa yang membuatmu terpikir untuk memutuskanku begitu saja. Kita sudah berkencan beberapa bulan dan kurasa hubungan kita baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menemukan kekasih baru. Dan dia lebih baik darimu." Terasa serangan jantung menghujamnya. Matanya melotot kaget akibat perkataan Joy barusan.

"DASAR WANITA JALANG!" teriak Chanyeol murka. Tangannya tertahan diudara saat ingin menghantam wajah Joy. Hampir saja ia memukul seorang wanita.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli." Ingin sekali Chanyeol menghantam wajah Joy yang nampak tanpa beban setelah mengatakan semua ucapannya tadi tanpa beban sedikitpun. Sial! Selama ini ia hanya diporoti dan dipermainkan saja. Padalah ia sudah mencoba untuk serius tapi pada akhirnya kembali terulang terus menerus.

Sebelum Joy pergi, wanita itu menghantam bahu dan mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang hingga hampir terjungkal. Ternyata lelaki selingkuhannya itu sudah menunggu tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Pria itu berdiri sambil merokok lalu melambai kearahnya seolah habis menang lotre.

"Kubawa dia pergi ya! Kau baik-baiklah."

"PERGILAH KALIAN KE NERAKA! DASAR WANITA SIALAN!" teriakan Chanyeol rupanya mengundang tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh tapi untung saja dapat tertahan dengan baik. Tong sampah tak bersalah tadi kembali ditendang olehnya menjauh hingga sampahnya berhamburan diatas badan trotoar. Dadanya kembang kempis mengatus napas darahnya yang tadi sudah berada dipucuk kepala ingin meledak.

.

Seoul,

(Baekhyun)  
Sudah seminggu sejak hari laknat itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menyingkirkan kejadian itu dari pikirannya. Terus saja hinggap begitu saja yang berakhir pada ledakan amarahnya yang terus tersalurkan kepada pegawainya. Akhir-akhir ini emosinya tidak bisa terkontrol karena wanita sialan itu.

Beberapa map sudah diperiksanya tapi terlihat sama saja. Map yang tadinya dipegang kembali dilempar ke atas meja yang penuh dengan kertas coretan. Menghantam meja dan berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya tapi sia-sia. Suara tadi menarik perhatian pegawainya dibalik kaca pembatas ruangan.

Hampir saja Chanyeol kembali membentak orang yang berani menginterupsinya tapi keinginannya itu cair begitu melihat Chen—Karyakan teladannya—melambaikan sebuah surat bersampul resmi. "Kita dapat surat dari Korea dan ini ditujukan untukmu."

Sebuah amplop diletakkan manis didepannya sebelum ia ingin bertanya kembali, Cen sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Setelah merobek surat itu pada salah satu sudut, beberapa lembar kertas keluar yang berisikan banyak tulisan. Inti dari isi kertas itu adalah salah satu Majalah terkenal di Eropa mengajaknya bergabung dan menawarkan posisi strategis. Hampir saja ia berteriak girang, tapi sirna begitu saja saat sadar akan tanggung jawabnya untuk perusahan editor kecilnya ini.

Walaupun pekerjaan yang ditawarkan itu sangat menjanjikan tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan perusahaan yang sudah dirintisnya. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan disini dan ia tidak bisa memberikan tanggung jawabnya pada orang yang salah.

Pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka. Ternyata Chen masuk dan membawakannya secangkir kopi. Melihat wajah Chen yang tampak seperti orang baik pada umumnya, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide lalu menyuruh Chen duduk sebelum kembali pergi. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah cukup lama ya bekerja disini."

"Tepat saat kau mencari pegawai pertamamu."

"Ya, kita membangun perusahaan ini bersama. Dan tempat ini sudah cukup berkembang berkatmu."

Pujian itu membangkitkan tawa Chen yang mengejek. "Tadi kau hampir mematahkan meja, tapi sekarang kau mencoba mematahkan seleraku dengan semua pujianmu itu. Ada apa dengamu kawan?"

"Apa kau penasaran dengan isi surat tadi?"

"Lumayan. Tapi itu bukan urasanku."

"Ya, memang. Bagaimana menurutmu jika kau bekerja pada ELLE Korea?"

"Gila! Mereka sunggu-sungguh merekrutmu? Aku sungguh tidak percaya! Itu luar biasa." Ucap Chen bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Apa artinya itu?

"Kupikir itu memang luar biasa. Tapi bagaimana..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku dan team yang lain akan membantumu mengurusi perusahaan selama kau disana."

Bangkit dari singgasananya, Chanyeol menarik Chen lalu memeluknya erat. Saling menepuk punggung memberi semangat. "Kupercayakan perusahan ini padamu. Sobat."

.

Rasanya baru kemarin tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Menemukan kekasihnya bercumbu mesra dengan pria lain di dalam apartemennya cukup membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Setelah perang dingin yang cukup menguras perasaan hati, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya tepat seminggu lalu. Untung saja perasaannya tidak begitu terhanyut begitu dalam tapi rasa jijik tetap saja menggerogoti saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menampakkan sisa-sisa memori lelaki peselingkuh itu.

Tepat malam ia memutuskan Siwon, Kyungso datang dan menjemputnya pulang dengan deraian air mata yang tidak berhenti. Mendengarkan keluh kesahnya yang terus membeo seperti kakak tua Kyungsoo pasti sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk itu semua. Tapi, hari ini Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan reka ulang semua runtutan kejadian itu. Ia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menjemput seorang yang penting di bandara.

Di dalam taxi pun, Baekhyun masih mengenakan pakaian tidur yang sama seperti semalam walaupun ia sudah menggosok gigi sebelumnya. Tapi, kesempatannya ini digunakan untuk mengganti pakaiannya sekarang dengan kemeja resmi. Sial! Tatapan supur taxi itu terus saja memantaunya dari spion tengah.

"Tuan kau tidak berpikir untuk menculik lalu memerkosaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak nona."

"Heh, Pak tua. Aku ini pria. Jadi menyetirlah dengan baik dan tetap fokus pada jalanan itu." gertakan galak dari Baekhyun rupaya cukup membuat supir taxi itu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku mengerti."

Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah berubah dengan kemeja dan dasi yang menggantung berantakan. Lagi-lagi tatapan sopir taxi itu seakan menelanjanginya seperti anak gadis senior high school.

Setelah sampai, Baekhyun membayar argo dengan memberikan uang pas. Jemari supir taxi itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Tatapan menjijikan itu membuat Baekhyun muak seakan ingin meludah. "Tolong lepaskan tanganku, Pak!"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau ini seorang pria."

"Lepaskan tanganku sebelum tanganku yang lain melayang pada kedua matamu."

"Galak sekali. Baiklah. Hati-hati cantik." Teriakan supir taxi itu begitu keras hingga masih dapat terdengar walaupun Baekhyun sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Mengecek kedatangan, ternyata pesawat yang tamunya tumpangi sudah landing sejak tadi. Mencari kertas dan spidol ternyata ia lupa meletakkannya di dalam tas semalam. Melihat keadaan bandara yang sangat ramai, pasti akan sulit menemukan tamunya itu.

Kertas dan spidol seorang pria disampingnya terlihat menggoda. Baru saja membisiki sedikit, pria itu tersipu lalu memberikannya kertas dan spidol itu dengan suka rela. Wajah cantiknya benar-benar berguna disaat seperti ini. Baru saja selesai menuliskan nama 'Park Chanyeol' kertas itu lepas dari pegangannya dan tertiup akibat pendingin ruangan yang di setting cukup kencang.

Terbang melintas diatas jalur bagasi penumpang. Kertas itu satu satunya harapan untuknya dan apapun yang terjadi ia harus mendapat kertas itu kembali. Naik keatas jalur bersama koper-koper ia pun lakukan. Mengejar kertas itu dan sesekali membantu penumpang lain untuk mengambilkan koper mereka. Untung saja seseorang yang baik rela menangkap kertas itu untuknya.

"Terima kasih tuan, tapi kertas itu milikku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur napas.

"Namaku ada disini. Kurasa penjemputku sudah ada disekitar sini."

"Tapi aku sedang menjemput seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol."

"Itu aku."

Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa dan meminta tangan Chanyeol untuk membantunya turun dari rel berisikan koper. Melompat turun lalu menyeka sedikit pelu yang menggenang di dahinya. "senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Park. Welcome to Seoul."

.

.

.

TBC .

Terima kasih Hai, gimana storynya? Garingkah? Maklum matiran.  
Kalo mau lanjut ya reviewnya gitu. Hehe.  
KLO penasaran sih ya. klo nggak ya kacangin aja :(  
LadyPrim 


	2. Let's be Friend, be Close

We're Only Friend, Okay?!

.

Romance and full of drama .

.  
T .

.  
ChanBaek ..

.

IF YOU HATE BL OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD TAP CLOSE .  
DON'T BASH, PLAGIAT AND FLAME IT .  
ENJOY READ IT .

.  
~PART 2~ Let's be Friend, be Close.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Park. Welcome to Seoul." Jeritan girang Baekhyun mengundangan gelengan tidak percaya dari Chanyeol.

"Kau wanita yang sangat hiperaktif rupanya." Entah bagian mana yang salah dari ucapannya, tapi pantatnya dipukul keras wanita itu cukup kuat. Yang harus Chanyeol sadari adalah wanita itu memiliki tenaga seorang pria.

"YAK!"

"Permisi tuan. Kau sungguh sangat tidak sopan berkata jika aku ini seorang wanita. Tolong setelah ini kusarankan kau pergi kedokter mata lalu mengeluhkan keluhan rabun."

Untuk kesekian kali, Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama hingga berulang kali memerhaikan bagian dada dan selangkangan yang nampak berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita. Lagi-lagi tatapan liarnya mengundang cubitan keras pada lengannya. Terlihat wajah tidak peduli dari Baekhyun kali ini.

"YAK!"

"Baiklah sampai mana kita tadi? Oh ya ampun. Tidak sopannya aku. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah bagian marketing dari ELLE tapi khusus untukku adalah menjemput para calon karyawan baru yang didatangkan dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Kuharap kau akan merasa nyaman selama aku menemanimu hingga menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari perusahaan kami."tubuh kecil itu membungkuk seolah ia mempunyai cukup ruang diantara himpitan para penumpang.

"Sudah.. sudah. Kau terlalu formal dan sopan. Ayo! Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di tempat sesak dan dipenuhi orang."

Menenteng beberapa koper yang dibawanya namun kegiatannya itu berhenti saat benda itu berpindah tangan. Sigap saja tubuh kecil itu dipenuhi koper beratnya. Sedikit tidak menyangka jika tubuh sekurus itu bisa menenteng koper-kopernya yang terbilang berat. "Hei, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Ini sudah menjadi salah satu tugasku dan kuharap setelah ini kau menerima perkerjaan ini."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.  
Taxi sudah melaju meninggalkan bandara. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki ditempat orang tuanya berasal. Jepang adalah kota kelahiran dan tempat ia dibesarkan. Namun tetap saja darah Korea terus mengalir didarahnya hingga sedikit banyak tidak begitu mempengaruhi moodnya. Seluruh keluarganya sudah migrasi ke Jepang walau sampai sekarang banyak diantara mereka masih berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan.

"Kau tahu, bahasa koreamu itu bagus sekali. Dari mana kau belajar itu? Tadinya kau berpikir untuk menggunakan bahasa apa jika berdialog denganmu tapi diluar dugaan kau... sangat luar biasa mengejutkanku."

Senyuman tipis Chanyeol tampakkan. Namun tidak berniat untuk menatap pria itu langsung. "Orang tuaku besar di Korea. Sejak aku kecil , mereka memilih menggunakan bahasa Korea sebagai bahasa yang kami gunakan sehari-hari. Dan seperti kau bisa lihat sekarang."

"Wow... pantas saja. Tapi kau tahu, wajahmu tidak begitu nampak seperti wajah kebanyakan pribumi... kau tahu, wajahmu itu mirip... hmm... siapa yaa? Tunggu biarkan aku mengingatnya."

Terlihat Baekhyun heboh sendiri dengan argumennya. Mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya karena melupakan sesuatu. "Oh! Aku ingat! Kau sangat mirip dengan personil EXO! Apa kau tahu kan Mama... Mama... tentu saja. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya."

Untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol baru menemukan pria hiperaktif seperti Baekhyun yang terlihat menjerit-jerit sendiri. Gelengan kepala dan decakan heran. Mengambil tempat agak menjauh dari Baekhyun yang terus melantunkan lanjutan dari bait Mama. Pandangannya lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus keluar jendela yang menampakkan gedung-gedung tinggi berderet rapi disepanjang jalan.

Taxi yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah apartemen yang cukup bagus dari luar dengan cat yang masih terlihat baru. Memerhatikan seluk peluk bangunan itu dari luar dan menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalah kopernya. Masuk ke apartemen melalui tangga depan yang langsung membawanya naik menuju apartemen miliknya untuk beberapa bulan atau lebih.

Baekhyun terlihat kerepotan dengan koper-koper itu namun pria pendek itu menolak untuk menerima bantuannya. Membuka pintu setelah menekan kombinasi angka. "Welcome home, tuan Park!

Terasa bau cat baru menyengat merasuk penciuman saat Chanyeol masuk dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan koper-kopernya. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk apartemen murah di daerah cukup strategis. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan ruang tengah, dapur, dua kamar tidur dan sebuah kamar mandi yang memiliki bathtub. Seluruh ruangan bahkan sudah dilengkapi dengan pamanas ruangan, ranjang dan sebuah microwave.

"Bagimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun datang dari belakang cukup mengagetkannya.

"Cukup bagus. Disini nyaman."

"Syukurlah. Perjuangan untuk mendapatkan apartemen murah dan bagus ini cukup menguras emosi dan tenaga. Para ibu yang cerewet itu terus saja menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan apartemen ini. Padahal hari kedatanganmu sudah semakin dekat. Untung saja, bibi itu bisa mengalah dan memberikannya padaku." Terlihat wajah puas seolah baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan yang tidak dapat ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kerja bagus!" dua jempol jika saja Chanyeol punya lebih ia akan memberikannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat bangga pada dirinya setelah mengalahkan bibi-bibi.

Ranjang yang ada didepannya saat ini mengingatkan punggungnya yang pegal setelah duduk berjam-jam selama di pesawat. Tergoda untuk naik, Chanyeol mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Namun sayang, baru saja ingin mengistirahakan punggungnya, tubuhnya terpelanting keatas saking kerasnya ranjang itu. Kepalanya bahkan terasa sedikit pening setelah menghantam ranjang. "Auch... Apa mereka memiliki ranjang yang lebih baik lagi? ranjang ini lebih cocok disebuah papan berlapis sponge tipis ketimbang ranjang."

Cekikikan Baekhyun mengndang pelototan matanya. Kesal sekali.

"Entahlah. Nikmati saja." pria itu keluar dari kamarnya lalu melenggang pergi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kuantar berkeliling?" soraknya dari luar.

Tawaran itu terdengar lebih menarik dibandingkan ia hanya tinggal dan tidur diatas ranjang kelewatan keras. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, Chanyeol sudah berlari kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah siap setelah mengenakan kembali sepasang sepatunya.

.

.

.  
Langit masih terang tapi mereka terus menapaki trotor setelah setengah jam lebih berjalan kaki menuju pusat kota yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang semakin ramai hingga menjadi sesak akan manusia. Sebelum ia kehilangan Baekhyun terlalu jauh didepannya, Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Perasaanku saja, atau disini memang terlalu ramai."

"Memang ramai. Mereka sebentar lagi akan memulainya." Ucapnya santai mengundang tanda tanga besar untuknya. "Memulainya?"

Hal yang sangat mengganggu adalah disaat Baekhyun terus menggantungkan ucapannya. Terasa mengesalkan dan Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksakan Baekhyun untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Ingatkan, mereka baru saja kenal dan Chanyeol tidak bisa seenaknya.

"Lihat dan nikmati saja." tepat setelah Baekhyun berucap, musik berdenung besar dari sebuah pengeras suara yang dipegang seorang pria bertubuh atletis dibelakangnya.

Satu dua orang bergerak mengikuti dentuman musik yang sangat booming akhir-akhir ini karena keunikannya. Semakin banyak orang ikut bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang dilantunkan oleh PSY. Terasa kaku dan tidak tahu harus bergerak seperti apa, ia hanya diam saja dan melihat Baekhyun ikut menari dengan gerakan lues. "Ayo. Jangan terlalu kaku."

"Ini memalukan."teriaknya karena Baekhyun terlihat sulit mendengarkannya karena suara musik begitu besar.

"mereka menyebut ini flashmob. Kau tahu kan gangnam style benar-benar melejit dan orang-orang sekitar sini sering mengadakannya seminggu sekali sebagai kekhasan dari tempat mereka. Ayolah, anggap saja ditempat ini kau melepaskan rasa malumu." Baekhyun terus memaksanya untuk ikut bergerak mengikuti irama. Terasa sangat memalukan dihari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di negeri orang dan sekarang ia menari mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah lupa diri.

"Hei... Sexy lady. Op... op..op op.."

Sial! Baekhyun bergerak sangat seksi dengan celana kain ketat yang ia kenakan. Menggoda Chanyeol seolah ia adalah 'Hyuna' si penggoda dalam MV gangnam style. Ya Tuhan! Untung saja pikiran rasionalnya masih tetap berjalan pada tempatnya dan terus menatap Baekhyun sebagai seorang pria sama sepertinya. Hampir saja ia memeluk tubuh itu karena terlalu berdempetan dengannya.

Musik telah berhenti dan menyisakkan seruan puas dari para flashmober. Chanyeol juga merasa lega musik telah berhenti itu artinya, Baekhyun dapat memisahakn cukup jarak diantara mereka. Terlihat sekali wajah puas dari Baekhyun yang terus memandanginya dengan senyuman. Belum sempat mereka berkomentar, tubuh Chanyeol sudah ditarik pergi oleh Baekhyun setelah gerombolan flashmober tadi bubar. "Ayo... kita berkunjung lebih banyak tempat lagi..."

Malam semakin larut dan tenaga Chanyeol sebentar lagi habis tapi Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat hingga mengurungkan niatannya untuk menginterupsi. Betisnya terasa ingin pecah setelah mengelilingi Myeongdong beberapa kali. Untung saja perjalanan panjang mereka menghasilkan buruan.

Taxi berhenti tepat didepan apartemennya lagi. Beberapa hasil buruannya tadi dibawa ikut bersama turun dari taxi yang menyisakkan Baekhyun dengan wajah murungnya. Kaca jendela turun dan menampakkan Baekhyun yang bersandar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Nampak lucu dan manis disaat bersamaan.

"Andai saja malam masih panjang. Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu salah satu tempat favoriteku." Ucapnya menyesal.

"Hari ini kurasa cukup. Leher dan betisku terasa sangat pegal. Kau istirahatlah dengan baik. Terlalu bersemangat membuatmu lupa waktu."

Terkekeh sebentar, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Sampai jumpa. Besok kujemput. Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku datang. Mengerti?!"

Lambaian tangan kurusnya itu terus berlangsung hingga taxi menghilang dibalik tikungan. Untuk malam ini? Chanyeol tidak memiliki reancana apapun kecuali berendam lalu tidur diatas ranjang yang kerasnya kelewatan.

.

.

.  
Entah mengapa semenjak hari kemarin, Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya. Hingga Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya saat seperti sekarang, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju pusat ELLE untuk bagian Korea Selatan.

Sebelum kekankor, mereka menyempatkan diri ke starbuck yang tidak jauh dari ELLE. Membeli coklat hangat untuk Chanyeol dan milkshake strawberry untuknya. Sebuah sandwich memang sangat cocok untuk pekerja yang selalu terburu-buru dipagi hari. hanya berjalan kaki saja, mereka telah sampai didepan gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

Akhirnya, tugas Baekhyun hampir selesai. Bernapas lega lalu menyunggikan senyuman terbaik yang ia bisa untuk Chanyeol yang melogo melihat gedung didepannya. "Kuharap kau menerima pekerjaan itu setelah mendapatkan 'service' terbaik yang kemarin kuberikan padamu."

"Dasar penjilat."

"Aku melakukannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Kau jangan salah paham." Desaknya lagi-lagi.

"Aku mengerti." Jawaban pendek itu cukup membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Wajahmu tampak mengerikan." Milkshake yang tadi dipegang sekarang sudah berpindah tempat diatas trotoar. Membenahi wajah Chanyeol yang nampak berantakan dengan coklat diujung bibir dan bercak saus sandwich. "Sempurna."

"Kelakuanmu sangat manis."

"Aku melakukan ini semua agar kau terlihat hebat nantinya didepan boss mu. Mungkin sajakan dia berubah pikiran untuk merekrutmu."

"Dasar." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas yang dibalas cekikikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sini cup coklatmu. Kau masuk saja. biar aku yang membuang sampah ini. Semoga beruntung." Selanjutnya, Chanyeol masuk setelah melambai padanya tanpa berbalik. Bernapas lega, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu di starbucks yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia mengunggu. Beberapa kali keram dan kesemutan melanda kakinya karena terlalu lama duduk. Beberapa cup kopi sudah tandas hingga dasar dan beberapa potong kue sudah masuk kedalam perutnya dan juga beberapa ratus kali mantan kekasihnya itu terus saja menghubungi ponselnya. Muak sekali rasanya hingga ponsel itu dibanting setelah mematikannya paksa. Terlalu muak untuk mengingat wajah brengsek itu. Tiap kali mengingat kekasihnya itu yang terlintas hanyalah wajahnya saat bersetubuh dengan selingkuhannya.

Mengacak-acak rambut frustasi tapi untung saja suasana kembali cerah begitu melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam starbucks yang saat ini sedang ramai. Wajah cerah tanpa bebannya itu langsung saja mengusir pikirannya tadi. Seperti dugaannya dari awal, Chanyeol menerima pekerjaan itu dan akan mulai esok hari.

Rasa haru tak terelakkan lagi, langsung saja ia menarik Chanyeol kembali pergi sebelum lelaki itu sempat duduk. Langkahnya terlalu terburu-buru hingga hampir membuatnya terperosok jatuh menghantam trotoar sakin semangatnya untung saja Chanyeol sigap menariknya.

"Hati-hati. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kita hatus cepat!"

"Cepat untuk apa?"

"Ayolah! Nanti kau akan tahu juga. Yang penting kita sampai tepat waktu. Ayo!"

Tanpa mempedulikan celotehan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus menarik tubuh tinggi itu mengikuti langkahnya yang membawa mereka ke gedung tua. gedung tua yang hanya beroprasi dising hari itu adalah tempat favoritenya untuk melihat kembang api yang selalu dilakukan pada hari-hari tertentu saja. menaiki tangga darurat setelah menerobos masuk. Melompati pagar yang cukup tingga hingga berjongkok melewati rantai pembatas. Terlihat sangat kriminal memang tapi tidak bakal berakhir di balik buih jika mereka tidak sampai tertangkap oleh pihak keamanan.

Akhirnya rooftop gedung dapat dicapai. Terpaan semilir angin yang Baekhyun begitu suka menyapanya. Tempat rahasia untuknya ini benar-benar sempurna. Bintang-bintang bersinar terang diatas langit yang bersih dari awan-awan pengganggu. Terdengar gemuruh dari bawah yang bertanda sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai pesta kembang apinya. "Park Chanyeol, berteriaklah sesukamu. Nikmati tempat ini dan keluarkan semua kekesalanmu melalui teriakan."

"AAARRGGGG... PERGILAH KAU KENERAKA BRENGSEK. DASAR KAU PENJAHAT KELAMIN!" teriakannya begitu keras hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Apa-apaan ini!

Tepat di sisi lain, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama tapi terdengar berbeda. "HEI... PARK CHANYEOL SELAMAT DATANG DI KOREA!"

Kata-kata yang tidak seperti harapan Baekhyun. Kiranya Chanyeol akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih privasi mungkin? Hahaha. Hampir saja lupa, Baekhyun meneriaki Chanyeol untuk segera mengikutinya keujung rooftop yang memiliki spot terbaik. Meloncati beberapa pembatas hingga menuruni atap yang sedikit menukik. Pada akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang Baekhyun maksud. Lampu kota terlihat jelas dari tempat mereka. Membaringkan tubuh diatas lantai tanpa mempedulikan berapa banyak debu yang akan menempel pada kemeja putihnya. "Kemarilah."

Chanyeol mengikutinya lalu berbaring bebas disampingnya. Menikmati langit hitam pekat berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Langit semakin berwarna ditambah kembang api yang meluncur lalu meledak melukiskan warna-warni indah. Menghibur mata para penikmat yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Senyuman tidak hentinya terukir dibibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Jangan kau beri tahu tempat rahasia ini pada siapapun."

"Apa kau pikir bisa seenak itu mengklam tempat ini sebagai milikmu."

"tetap saja aku yang menemukannya. Dan kau, harus mengikuti perintahku. Mengerti!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memerintahku?"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja."

Cukup lama mereka kembali terdiam dan terus menikmati pesta kembang api hingga letupan itu bearkhir. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun berusaha melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya. Pria itu tetap menatap lurus kelangit yang sedang terang bulan.

"Seorang pria merebut pacarku dan mereka berciuman tepat di depan wajahku setelah memutuskanku begitu saja. aku bersyukur karena kau ada dan membuat pikiranku teralihkan dan untuk pertama kalinya bayangan itu tidak menghantuiku."

"Pacarmu... wanita?" tanya Baekhyun cukup ragu. Dari sudut mata, terlihat perubahan wajah. Sedikit khawatir jika Chanyeol mengetahui sinyal itu.

"tentu saja..." sudah ia duga.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka memang banyak mempermainkan perasaan pria."

"Aku setuju. Sangat sangat sejut. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya seseorang?"

Sedikit perpikir untuk menceritakannya tapi Baekhyun rasa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. "Ya, tadinya. Tapi si brengsek itu bersetubuh diatas ranjang bersama selingkuhannya..."

Biasanya Baekhyun malas membicarakan si brengsek dan kejadian itu tapi entah mengapa untuk kali ini, bibirnya begitu leluasa mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ia tahan-tahan untuk diceritakan. Penuh emosi dan amarah yang diselingi tawa karena Chanyeol mengomentari tiap kalimatnya dengan ucapan aneh dan menghibur.

Pengalaman gagal dalam hal percintaan membuat mereka semakin akrab. Dongeng 'Si Brengsek dan Si Jalang' menjadi topik yang sangat hangat mereka bincangkan. Menyatukan pengalaman dan saling berbagi cerita membaut ia dan Chanyeol semakin akrab.

"Kita bertemankan?"

"Tentu saja. Mulai hari ini kita resmi untuk berteman." Ucap Chanyeol. Mereka bertukar pandangan dan senyuman yang saling mengandung makna entah dari segi apa.

.

.

.  
Selanjutnya perjalanan malam mereka berakhir pada sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual soju. Sejak tadi, Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk membawanya untuk mencicipi beberapa gelas alkohol khas Korea Selatan. Mereka berhadapan pada salah satu meja yang kosong. Malam semakin larut tapi Chanyeol menolak pulang.

Beberapa botol soju sudah dihidangkan tapi untuk malam ini, perutnya tidak bisa kompromi dengan alkohol hingga hanya memesan sebotol air mineral. "Jadi, hanya aku saja yang menghabiskan soju ini?"

"Silahkan saja. Perutku masih mulas karena kopi tadi."

"Cepatlah sembut. Baiklah selamat minum."

"Kau nikmat sojunya. Aku ke toilet dulu. Kutinggal ya." Bergegas pergi karena perutnya sudah teramat keram. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mantan kekasihnya bersama 'kekasih baru'nya itu berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Gawat! Tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang keram, Baekhyun kembali berlari kedalam kedai. Debaran jantungnya memburu tapi ia berusaha kontrol dan mengatur emosinya yang mendesak air mata untuk jatuh. Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Menghampiri Chanyeol yang ada dimeja sambil menelungkup wajah. Beberapa botol soju sudah tandas padahal ia baru saja meninggalkannya. Mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol lalu menggoyang-goyangkan jangkung itu. "Hei, bangun! Kita pulang!"

Tidak ada sahutan, terlihat pergerakan dari Chanyeol yang bangkit dari atas meja. Menatapnya dalam dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah. Wajah itu mendekat kearahnya membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Aroma soju semakin kuat hingga berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Kau cantik."

Baekhyun masih membisu ditempatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bibir Chanyeol membungkam Baekhyun sebelum ingin protes. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat masih kaget dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam hingga mendorong tubunya kebelakang.

BRUGG

Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai dan menimbulkan suara kegaduhan yang menarik pandangan pengunjung. Sial! Park Chanyeol! Di lihatnya pria itu masih kembali tertidur pulas setelah menimbukan kegaduhan yang membuatnya harus menahan malu. "Dasar Park sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC .

.  
Terima kasih dan maaf Gimana? Udah dapat gambaran bakal gimana selanjutnya? Hmmm.. ayo review yang banyak dums biar aku makin semangat buat nulisnya hehe. Oh ya, yang kemarin pada masih bingung ya? Gini lho, Chanyeol sma Baekhyun itu blom ada hubungan. Kan baru kenalan. Masih pure parter kerja. Maaf ya, klo kasih pusing bacanya. Dan juga hmm kyaknya sih friendzone tapi liat aja nanti hehe. Sok misterius wkwk. Soo, kalian harus pantegin terus yapz. And don't forget to review after read. Mau maksa tapi apalah dayaku #lebai. Oke with love LadyPrim.

~SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER~ 


End file.
